Kebiasaan Kuroko
by ferrahetalia
Summary: Dengan tatapan tak percaya Kagami melihat sisi aneh yang dimiliki Kuroko, sontak, Kagami-pun tertawa lebar sementara Kuroko ber-blush-ria/RnR?


**Title**: Sisi Aneh Kuroko

**Summary :** Dengan tatapan tak percaya Kagami melihat sisi aneh yang dimiliki Kuroko, sontak, Kagami-pun tertawa lebar sementara Kuroko ber-_blush_-ria./RnR?

**Danger/Warning **: FICT ini mengandung alkohol 80% (?), OOC, OOT, **typo**, salah tulis *sama aja*, nista, bahasa ngawor (?)******  
**

**Rated **: T!

**Disclaimer **: Fujimaki Tadatoshi desu. Tapi mudah-mudahan Kuroko akan menjadi milik saya!

* * *

Kuroko No Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kebiasaan Kuroko © ferrahetalia

* * *

Matahari bersinar terik sekali. Keringat sebesar biji jagung bercucuran membasahi tubuh. Dengan malas, tim basket Seirin melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menuju penginapan mereka di sebuah kota di Jepang (yang author-pun sampe gak tau di mana *plak*), ditambah kekecewaan mereka karena kalah dalam pertandingan nasional melawan sang Aomine Daiki semakin membuat muka mereka seperti cucian 'nggak kering.  
*ditimpuk Kagami*

"GAHH! KUSO! Kenapa kita kalah, sih, apalagi kalahnya cuman beda 3 angka! GAH! Kalah di babak pertama, lagi!" seru pemuda berambut merah dengan muka madesu (?). Kuroko yang sedang makan es krim vanilla-nya menatap sang pembicara dengan innocent. "Ano, Kagami-kun. Kurasa sebenernya kita emang menang deh. Tapi karena bola tadi nyerempet (?) waktu dipegang Kagami-kun, jadinya bolanya ke Aomine-kun, trus dimasukkin ke ring." timpal Kuroko lalu kembali menjilat es krim Vanillanya. "GAH! Kuso! Kuso!" teriak Kagami lagi.

.

.

**Jam 14. 51**

"Hahh~ Akhirnya sampe di hotel juga~ Hoi, cepatlah berkemas dan mandi lalu tidur! Besok kita harus pulang!" teriak Junpei Hyuuga, sang ketua tim kepada anak-anaknya (?) eh, anggotanya lalu mengemasi barangnya sambil bersandar di tembok.  
"Baik, Pa~" jawab mereka (lho, lho?!) ralat, ralat. "Baik, Kapten!"

"Nee, Kuroko. Entar tidur bareng nyok. Kasurnya cuman 3, jadi gak cukup- Oke? Lagian aku lupa ga bawa selimut." timpal Kagami pada Kuroko yang membuat author-pun ber-suit suit-ria (?) *dilempar bola*  
Kuroko yang sedang asyik menggelitik anjingnya hanya berangguk kecil pertanda '_iya_'. "Bentar ya, ane mandi dulu trus kamu." kata Kagami lagi dan berlalu memasuki kamar mandi. Kuroko hanya menggangguk (lagi) tanpa menoleh Kagami sedikitpun.

Namun tidak disangka, Kagami hanya mandi 3 menit. Bahkan ia sudah keramas, saudara-saudara. (?)  
"Kuroko! Oe, Kuroko! Mana lu?" timpal Kagami celingak-celinguk mencari teman innocent-nya. "Ano, Kagami-kun. Saya disini." jawab seseorang yang sedang dicari Kagami. Sontak Kagami kaget bahwa ternyata yang dicari ada di sebelahnya. "UWAH! Eh, anu, maaf. Keberadaanmu tipis sih. Dan cepet sono mandi." Kuroko menatap Kagami sejenak, "Iya." timpalnya sembari mengambil handuk dan berlalu memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.21, yang artinya Kuroko sudah sekitar setengah jam berada di kamar mandi. Sementara yang lain tidur pulas, termasuk sang pelatih yang tidur di futon pribadinya, Kagami yang tidak tidur menghampiri kamar mandi karena penasaran pada Kuroko yang mandinya luamaa. (?) Kagami mendobrak pintu kamar mandi. "Apa yang sedang kau laku-"  
"WHAT DA WHAT!?" Apa yang dilihat Kagami sekarang ini sungguh fenomena yang _unbelieveable_. Mau tahu, Kuroko kenapa? Kukasih tau, ya.  
Kuroko sekarang dibalut handuk biru dan membiarkan dada-nya tidak terbalut, menatap cermin dengan memegang _shower_ di tangannya dan membiarkan rambut birunya berdiri layaknya anak _punk_.  
Kuroko yang merasa kaget karena teriakan Kagami tadi langsung blush-ria sementara Kagami tertawa cekikikan. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!KUROKO, SEDANG APA KAU? KAU INGIN JADI ROCKSTAR? AHAHAHA" ucap Kagami sambil mencoba melepas gelak tawa-nya.  
"Ano, iya, anu, iya hanya menyanyi saja. A- apakah aku me-mengganggu yang lain?" tanya Kuroko dengan semburat merah padam di mukanya yang masih belum hilang juga. "Bukan begitu, hanya saja, lucu melihatmu yang innocent ini ternyata penyanyi kamar mandi. Khihihi~" jawab Kagami.  
"Ano, jangan beritahukan yang lain, ya, Kagami-kun. Onegai! Sekarang biarkan saya membilas rambut." Kuroko segera menutup pintu dengan hati-hati. Sementara Kagami, masih tertawa cekikikan. "Wah, sayang, ya. Seandainya tadi kufoto dan kuberitahukan yang lain kalau Kuroko itu penyanyi kamar mandi. Khihihihihihi~"

Kuroko yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Kagami sontak membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

.

.

.

The End

* * *

**Kuroko** : Ah, author. Sekarang rahasia-ku benar-benar terbongkar. Membongkar aib orang itu tidak baik.

**Author** : Aduh, sama-sama, Kurokocchii~!

**Kuroko** : Ano, aku tidak ber-terima kasih, kok.

**Author** : Eh, benarkah? Sudahlah sama saja. Sekarang, beri salam pada readers, nee, Kurokochii.

**Kuroko** : Baiklah. Ano, Minna. Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfict Kuroko No Basket author ferrahetalia yang pertama. Semoga-

**Author** : Semoga ceritanya, gak ngawur, dan OOC maupun OOT, ya. Ja Nee~

**Kuroko** : Jangan lupa review. Ja Nee.


End file.
